A system for conveying parisons or preforms by means of pallets into and out of a blow-molding station has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,202 to Krishnakumar et al. According to that patent, the parisons or preforms presumably molded at a remote location are carried in groups on rotatable collets of roller-supported pallets which move on a track to the blow-molding station where each parison is introduced between two open mold halves, subsequently closing therearound for transforming same into bottles. During the blow and briefly thereafter, the parisons and the bottles formed therefrom remain attached by their necks to the collets of their pallets which, however, do not otherwise participate in the blow-molding operation. On the contrary, as expressly stated in the patent, the support of the preforms--i.e. the engagement of their flanges for holding them in position--is transferred from the pallet to the blow mold during the blowing operation. Nothing is said about where or how the pallets, which are separated from their track after the blow, are loaded and unloaded.